


key lime pie

by bukkunkun



Series: RyouMarx Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Escape, F/M, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Making Out, Married Couple, Revolution, not even me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Azura has terrible retainers, Ryouko is anything but a captured bird, and Xander is the thirstiest husband.)</p>
<p>High Princess Ryouko of Hoshido was taken at the battle of Shirasagi Castle as a war trophy by King Garon.</p>
<p>Her husband, Crown Prince Xander of Nohr, helps her start a revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	key lime pie

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend [ziraulo](ziraulo.tumblr.com) and I (though ok i started it,,) made this Conquest canon divergence AU where Ryouma was a girl and instead of letting her commit seppuku Xander stops her ~~because he likes her :^)~~ and she is taken instead as a war token. ~~And then a whole lot more sad stuff happens, Takumi's alive but amnesic, it's a very messy story that I'm a little hesitant to publish considering it's also part-noncon. For obvious reasons.~~
> 
> This drabble is like. a super alpha version of the fic. It looks nothing like this in the """"final"""" version but damn it fit ryoumarx week day 1's theme (Casual/Treat) okay 8))))))))))))) I swear to god I'll do better in the next one; i'm already late enough as it is :^)))
> 
> Mercy is my avatar, Ricki, actually. It's... a long, long story.
> 
> Ryouko ~~and later Xandria~~ are based on [this beautiful version of Ryouko](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56893767) (requires a Pixiv ID to see, btw) where it's literally Ryoma but smaller and with tits. I love her, I won't accept any other Ryoukos in my life. She's my waifu. I love her,

“Like a captured bird / silently I wait for you / my beloved—”

The door creaked open after a brief knock.

“Milady, your meal.”

The maid in the ill-fitting dress entered the room again, a smile on her face as she set down the tray with a teapot and a white porcelain container.

Ryouko looked up from her calligraphy, the brush in her hand stilling in the middle of a character.

_Prince._

“Thank you, Mercy.” She nodded briefly. “You may leave now.”

“Lady Ryouko, if I may,”

“Select your words carefully.” Ryouko didn't finish the character, setting her brush down with utmost grace as she slowly turned to look at the not-quite-a-maid.

Not an affirmative, not a declination.

“I've brought with you a treat from Lord Xander.” She said, opening the container, and Ryouko’s eyes widened.

“ _Key_ lime pie.” She smiled knowingly, and the set of heavy brass keys in the container clattered silently in the velvet lining of the box. “For King Garon’s favourite prisoner.”

“Xander, he…”

“He'd been told it was a favourite of yours.” Mercy continued, casual tone false and sweet as ever, and Ryouko bolted to her feet.

“Indeed it is.” She replied. “Nohrian sweets are surprisingly delightful.”

Mercy gave her a knowing smile.

“Though I am not worthy, milady,” she whispered as the woman approached her, “There is a certain blade I am aware of hidden away in the room next to yours.” Ryouko took the keys in her hand and set about unlocking the shackle around her ankle. “Perhaps the guard will be quite willing to meet the business end of such beautiful metal.”

“Perhaps.” Ryouko’s smile widened. “This treat is divine.”

“I'll send Lord Xander your regards.” Mercy replied.

“No matter.” Ryouko was already heading out the door, the call of Raijinto’s holy blade to her hand enthralling. It'd been far too long apart from it. “I will see him myself.”

* * *

“Lord Xander!” Laslow stepped into the study, his voice panicked and yet his face bright with a smile, steps casual and unhurried as he entered. “There is quite the commotion in the dungeons!”

“Is there, now?” Xander chuckled, putting his cup of tea down. “That's terrible.”

The crackle of lightning down the hallway, rather than outside, only made his smile widen. “Well, Laslow, I suppose you must make haste now. I've pressing matters to address.”

“Indeed, Milord.” His retainer laughed. “If you'll need me, I'll be having tea with Peri.”

'Tea with Peri' never quite meant the same after the first time an assassination attempt was made on Xander. Blades were soon to sing, and the revolution was going to be underway.

“Sounds lovely.” Xander chuckled, closing his eyes, and he only had a moment to wait when he felt a blade press against his throat, lightning crackling right above his skin in a teasing dance much like curious little fingers.

A thumb ran over his bottom lip and he smiled.

So they _were_ fingers.

He kissed the tips of them, moving down a calloused palm and then a smooth wrist, until he finally opened his eyes to take her hand, admiring the gleam of the golden band on her ring finger.

“Princess Ryouko.” He simply stated. “You've caused quite the stir in the dungeons, I heard.”

Raijinto thrummed with power at his throat. One move of her hand and his would end right there, but he was not afraid. Only glad; _proud_ of the woman standing behind him with her sword positioned at his neck.

“How unfortunate that news spreads quickly.” Ryouko tutted behind him, and slid between him and his desk to straddle his lap, Raijinto clattering to the ground as she grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated kiss. His hands shot up to hold her, one at her waist, the other tangling in her soft yet wild hair, as her hands came up to tangle in his curls, fiddling with his crown until she got it off his head. He barely noticed.

He felt her tongue slide against his and her smile against his lips when he groaned into her mouth. His hand untangled from her hair to slide down her back to cup her ass, and she parted from him, chuckling lowly.

“My, Prince Xander.” She panted, and he admired the way the flush spread across her sunkissed skin. “How unbecoming of a prince to grope a lady.”

“I can't?” He chuckled, squeezing again and she let out a moan. “Not even my wife?”

“Hush, no one knows that yet.” Ryouko pressed her finger to his lips, and he kissed it. “Come. We've a coup d’etat to pull, and my kingdom to free.”

“Mm.” Xander hummed, and she kissed him again. “Asking me to commit treason against my own father, Princess Ryouko?”

“If I recall correctly, Prince Xander, _you_ were the one who had me brought lovely treats.” She purred. “Key lime pie and the sword of thunder from a clumsy little berserker in a maid outfit?”

“Oh, she wasn't ever the most subtle of Azura’s retainers.” He chuckled. “You have my sword, my love. That is not my father on that throne.”

“Not at all.” She smiled. “Come. Step up to claim your birthright.”

Xander kissed her again, slowly and sensually, and when he pulled away, he ran his thumb over her lower lip, smearing it with their mixed saliva.

“Xander,” Ryouko laughed, her voice like ringing sleigh bells. “We can't keep making out like this whole everyone else is already fighting.”

“Just a little treat before we go.” He chuckled, before letting her get up and pick Raijinto off the floor. “To the throne room, now. Corrin is already there. It's time to end this.”


End file.
